Darkness
by lovewithbenefits
Summary: Adrianna has told Sam about her being his protector. Soon after that Eric and Adrianna have a special moment. Adrianna gets confused about her feelings with Eric. This is the 4th story. Please Leave your comments if you like these stories!:)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Telling Sam**

I had to blink my eyes twice to get the blurriness away. "Well hello.?" I said with surprise, how was I suppose to know that the two of them were going to be here. "Hey, I heard about your accident, and Sookie told me that you are really sore; so you don't have to start work until you feel better." Sam said. I sat up, "Thanks Sam." I smiled at him. "Who saved you guys, anyways?" "Well Eric Northman did." I didn't want Sookie to tell him that! "How did he find you two, and did he give you guys his blood." "I didn't want him to! I told him no!" I told Sam, like I was confessing a murder. "Adriannna, you would have died, he saved your fucking life. You should give vampires more credit!" Sookie told me. I never wanted Eric, to give me his blood. "Well I didn't mean to start something." Sam said. I had to change the subject. "Sam I have something to tell you, I found this out yesterday." I had to tell Sam about me being his "protector". "Sookie can you give me and Sam a minute, please." I wanted the two of us alone, so he could take the news easy. Sookie left the room, I tried to put this in words that he would understand. "The first day, I came here; I told you that I could feel you and read your mind." I took a deep breath; Sam's face looked worried. "Well Sook and I found out that I am your protector."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Unhappy**

Sam's face was confused. I knew it was a bad idea to tell him. "Well this is perfect, I have a 15 year old as my protector, isn't that the cherry on top of my fucking sundae." Sam said. I didn't know what to do."Sam! I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell you. Plus I'm shocked too!" I said with anger. Sam gave me this look, and he left without saying a word. I knew I've should have waited, I got out of the bed and changed into a fly, I had to follow Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Fly on the Wall**

I flew into his blue truck, and landed on his chair. Sam was pissed, I felt so bad, telling him that. He had to find out sooner or later. "God Damn it! Adrianna, why did you follow me!" Sam knew I followed him. I landed on the passengers seat, and changed back. "I had to follow you, to make sure you were ok, about this." I had to know, once I did I would leave. "Adrianna, it's a lot for a man, I'm not mad at you; it's the fact that I have a protector." Sam said calmly. I smiled at him, and changed into a fly again, and I flew back to Sookie's


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Ready**

I landed on the floor, and changed back. I grabbed my work shirt from Merlotte's and the pair of pants Sam let me wear. I walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower, I had to look some what appropriate for Eric; I looked fucked up last night when he saw me. I stepped into the shower. I washed myself. I didn't know what to say to Eric! He gave me his blood, which in fact saved me. The second thing I was thinking about was the dream I had, before Sam and Sookie woke me up. I've never had a dream like that before, plus I never even had a guy do that to me before. I turned off the water; and got my towel and wrapped it around me. I wiped off the steam on the mirror; I happened to notice that I had huge black, and blue bruises on my arm and legs. I guess the vampire blood doesn't heal bruises. I grabbed my clothes and put them on fast. I could feel Eric coming, I brushed my hair quickly. I was ready to talk to Eric Northman.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Thankful**

I was walking down stairs when I saw Eric walk in through the front door. "Hi, Eric" I had to be some what polite, because if I didn't Sookie would say something. "Um Sookie, can I talk to Eric alone." I had to thank him for giving me his blood; even though I didn't want him to. Sookie left, I walked outside; Eric followed me. "I wanna thank you for saving me, the other night. Plus it's really killing me that I have to be nice to you." I had to add that snide comment, I wasn't going to be full on nice. "Adrianna; you're welcome. Also being nice is killing me too.." Eric Northman being nice to me, the last time I saw him he was being an asshole. "So has the blood kicked in yet?" Eric asked. What did he mean? I laughed "What do you mean has the blood kicked in yet." I was confused was the blood Eric gave me bad?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Bloody Dreams**

"I mean have you had, dreams about me and you?" How did Eric know about that? I was startled, "Yes, I have had a dream about us. Wait does your blood make humans have dreams about Vampires?" I asked Eric. He laughed; "Yes, vampire blood does give you dreams; also I can feel you, and you have a keen sense of smell and taste." Eric told with a smirk. "Well that's awesome." What the fuck; I was creeped out about all that. "So Adrianna tell me about our amazing sex." Eric was being a basic asshole. I had to tell, just to get it out of my mind; "Well I was sitting by a pond, it was dark. I heard you yell my name; then you came up and we kissed. You pushed me up to the tree and wrapped my legs around you. Then you kissed my neck, and then you bit me; I started taking off your shirt... I didn't get far because of Sookie waking me up." That was the most uncomfortable story I have ever told!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Feelings**

"Wow that seems like... Nevermind" Eric said in a upsetting tone. "Did you have sex similar to this." I asked, if he did I'm sorry. Eric smiled "Yeah, I had sex like this; with Sookie." I felt my mouth drop. "Eric, I'm sorry; I had no idea." Actually I had no idea that Eric and Sookie fucked, all I knew was that they had a relationship, also I was sorry about the dream. Eric sat down on the porch railing. I sat next to him, "So Northman whats it's like being a vampire?" I had to keep up the conversation. "Why do you care about how it's like to be a vampire?" Eric was obviously suspicious about my question. "I don't know, that question just popped up in my head." I wanted to talk to Eric for some odd reason. "Well ok, being a vampire is great. You also have great sex. One more thing the women." Eric added a smile to that last comment, he added sarcasm to his answer. I smiled back at him, "I like you Northman, you're like me but in a Male Vampire way." Why did I just say that, did I really like a fanger?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Better**

After Eric left, I went upstairs and put on the Fangtasia shirt and my shorts from Merlotte's. I went downstairs to talk to Sookie. "Hey Sookie, how are you?" I haven't talked to her since earlier when Sam came over. Sookie was sitting on the couch, watching the news. I sat next her, "I'm good, so how did Sam take it?" I was hoping that Sookie wouldn't have asked that. "Well he's pissed off, I think he is just shocked more than anything. I had to follow him; just to make sure." I told Sookie cautiously. "How did you follow him, I didn't see you run downstairs." Sookie asked confused. "I changed into a fly." I know it was the most awkwardest thing ever. "Ok? So what did you have to talk to Eric about?" Sookie was obviously being nosy. "I thanked him, and that's all." Sookie gave a look like she didn't believe me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: The Talk**

"Goodnight Sook." I walked upstairs, and laid down on the bed. All I could think of was my crazy dream with Eric. Did I really like Eric, or was it just his blood? I just met him two days ago. It was probably the blood. All these questions were running through my head. I had to talk to somebody, my mom wasn't the option; same as Sookie. I saw the home phone on the night stand and called my dad. My dad had answers for everything. It took about 4 rings until my dad answered. "Hello?" My dad was obviously sleeping, I cleared my throat "Hey Dad!" I said with excitement; the last time I talked to him was two weeks ago when my dad was picking up my brother and sister. "Adrianna?" My dad was trying to wake up. "Yes, how are you?" I wanted to know that his life was happy. "I'm good, you? Did you find Sam?" My dad was worried that I was still staying with my mom. "Yeah I did, I'm staying with one of his friends." I knew if I didn't tell him I staying with Sookie he would flip. "Why aren't you staying with Sam, did something happened?" He was worried again. "Dad, nothing happened; Sam has a lot to do, like run a business. Plus the girl I'm staying with told me something." I had to ask my dad why haven't he told me I was a fae. "Like what?" My dad's voice got stronger. "She told me I'm a faerie." I had to tell him that I knew. "Who is this person, and how does she know?" My dad's voice was frightening when he was worried. "Her name is Sookie Stackhouse, and she is a fae herself!". "Well she has no rights to tell you stuff that you aren't ready for!" My dad was pissed. "Well at least she told, unlike you and mom. When were you going to tell me!" I yelled at him through the phone. He had no right to say that! My dad took a deep breath "I'm sorry Adrian"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Crazy**

After my reunion with my dad, I decided to go to sleep. My eyes drifted off into a deep sleep, I was back at home with my mom. She was sitting on her bed, getting ready to go to Fangtasia. I was sitting down on my mom's favorite chair. "Where are you going?" I said with anger; "None of your fucking business." My mom said it like she used to say it. I heard a knock at the door. I ran to open it, It was Eric. He walked in and grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me passionately. I threw my arms around his neck not wanting our lips to pull away. "Fangbanger!" My mom yelled, then I felt Eric pull off my lips and I heard a scream, that I never wanted to hear in my life. I look down and there was my mom sucked dried from Eric Northman. Eric went up to me with blood all over his mouth and kissed me again, but it was different. I pulled his shirt off fast and he pulled off mine. I wanted Eric in every possible way, the both of us fell in my mom's blood, Eric pulled off my pants, I did the same. I kissed him one more time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Aftershock**

I opened my eyes quickly to shake out the horrible nightmare. I sat up and rubbed my arms, and my face to make sure it was a nightmare and not real. I laid back down and thought about my crazy dream. The only thing that kept replaying in my head was the mad, bloody, vampire/human sex. I thought the first dream was horrible. I tried to forget about the nightmare, and my eyes drifted off again.  
I woke up to the lawn mower in the background. I got up out of bed, and walked to bathroom to wash my face. I turned on the water. I thought about my crazy nightmare, I had to tell Sookie about it. I dried my face off and saw that Sookie brought me a toothbrush, I opened that up and brushed my teeth. I walked downstairs, I smelt bacon when I was on the 3rd step. I walked to the kitchen; and Sookie was cooking. "Good Morning Sook" I said cheer; surprisingly I was happy. "Morning, how did you sleep?" Sookie asked with cheer in her voice too.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Nightmares**

"Uhh I slept ok?" I said with confusing, with the dream I had I should have said horrible. "Ok? What happened?" Sookie had a strange smile. "Well it was the dream I had... Well I wouldn't say dream, more like a nightmare." I said hesitantly. "What happened in this nightmare" Sookie asked. "Well it was about Eric and I." There was a long silence after I said that. I didn't know if Sookie was shocked or weirded out. "Ohh ok! I know why you had a dream about him. It's because of his blood." Sookie said like she solved a crime. I laughed "I know that his blood gives me dreams, Eric told me that. " "He did? So what happened?" Sookie asked. "Well I was at my mom's house, she was getting ready to go to Fangtasia; like she always does. I was sitting down, and then somebody knocked on the door; I opened it and it was Eric. He came inside and kissed me. I started taking off his shirt, he took off his; then my mom yelled "Fangbanger". Eric stopped kissing me and I heard my mother scream. I look down and my mother is dead; Eric has blood all over his mouth and we make out again. The both us fall on top my mom's blood and we take off our pants; and we kissed... Then I woke up." There was another long pause. "Wow! That was pretty graphic, Adrianna." Sookie said shocked. I didn't know what else to do; I was embarrassed that I told her that, also the fact that Sookie was speechless was pretty bad.


End file.
